Polyester fabrics currently dominate the activewear market and are becoming popular in mainstream clothing fabrics because of their resistance to wrinkling and low-moisture uptake. Meanwhile, relative to polyester fabrics, nylon fabrics offer lower coefficient of friction, dramatically reduced wear (i.e., loss of material over time), lower propensity to generate static, and improved feel, but suffer from wrinkling and dimensional changes when wet.
Thus, there is a need for filaments, yarns, and fabrics having the beneficial properties of nylon with improved properties such as improved resistance to wrinkling and dimensional changes.